


not so silent, but still deadly

by more1weasley



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Farting, I never thought I'd use such a tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: Seeing as this is completely Charlie's fault, I'll be dedicating this one to Mr. Gillespie himself.-julieandthephantoms:Alex finally got that hug 🥺charles_gillespie:worst part about the dark room was reggie's hotdog fartsme:the farts were probably why poor Alex was crying in the first place 😂charles_gillespie:@me thats gold(Insp.)-I have no excuses, I was just bored at work.
Kudos: 10





	not so silent, but still deadly

**Author's Note:**

> For [Charlie Gillespie](https://instagram.com/charles_gillespie?igshid=1ohhv0bau4a6h).
> 
> Hello my peeps, I know what you must be wondering; what's this stupid beautiful human being doing posting a fic while she's got tons of wips glaring at her? Yeah, well, I'd also like to know.
> 
> Like I said, I have no excuses. I was bored at work today, and the stupid little plot was right there. 
> 
> **READ THE TAGS** , this is a cracky-ish fic! It's supposed to be dumb 😅
> 
> Also, thank you so much [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrainingdays/profile) for betaing this for me, you rock!! 
> 
> So, based on a *cough* conversation *cough* Mr. Gillespie and I had, this little crack fic was born.
> 
> I hope you guys find it amusing, please let me know 🧡

When he woke up, Luke was standing up. 

Well, maybe 'woke up' was a bit much. One minute it felt like his insides were eating themselves, and the next his eyes were opening to nothing. Great, big, dark _nothing._

He couldn't see anything, but even in the dark he could feel he wasn't alone. Better yet, he knew for sure that his boys were there with him. 

Luke knew he should probably say something, he was the hype man after all, but he didn't really know what. There was so much running through his head and he couldn't focus on just one thing to comfort his friends. He was pretty sure they were dead, and there wasn't much comfort he could offer for _that._

He ran a hand through his hair. This was just too much. He couldn't believe his dreams had just been _decimated;_ not by his parents, not by lack of talent or trying, but by three spoiled hot dogs. And now they were stuck in this dark room with nothing. 

_No, no_ , he corrected himself, _not nothing_. They still had each other, and that's all that mattered. 

Just as Luke opened his mouth to say something, anything, he was cut off by the distinct sound of a fart, soon followed by Reggie's small, apologetic voice, "Sorry." 

"Aw, man!" Luke complained, turning to walk away from the hot dog fart smell. 

He had no clue how big this dark room was, he could very well walk straight into a wall at any time. But face planting a solid surface would probably still be better than having to smell Reggie's... nerves. And hey, if he hit his nose hard enough, he might even be spared the torture. 

And then Alex started to cry. 

_Shit._

He couldn't handle people crying very well. In fact, there was only one thing worse than other people crying, and it was _girls_ crying! 

At first it had been just a sniff, a familiar sound, much as he hated to admit it. Then Reggie let his nerves get the best of him again, and the tears came out in full.

Luke walked back to where he thought his friends were. By the sounds of it, they were both sitting down. He couldn't join them, there was too much restless energy coursing through him, so he hovered and paced instead. 

It wasn't easy staying close. Reggie was still letting out the occasional hot dog fart; Alex was still crying, sobbing harder each time the bassist apologized for his nerves. Luke honestly couldn't blame him. Reggie's junk food farts were fatal... Well, guess it was too late for _that._

Luke thought it should've been easier for him to not breathe the smell in, but as it turns out, just because one was dead, it didn't mean the plain instinct of breathing suddenly disappeared. 

He didn't know how long they'd been stuck in that dark room, but when the bright light came, he couldn't help but hope that farts weren't a thing in heaven. He didn't expect to be spit out back in their studio. He definitely didn't expect to have a girl screaming in his face immediately after. 

Somehow, Luke didn't think they were in heaven. Especially when Reggie let out another hotdog fart soon after the screaming girl ran out of the room. 

Luke kind of wished he could join her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? I tried to be funny, but I'm more fun in person, I promise. 
> 
> Anyways, hope this amused you. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> If you want to come scream with me about the fact that Charlie liked my comment and mentioned/answered me, or just come chat in general, then come over to my crib [@hey-there-juliet](http://hey-there-juliet.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> \- Love, Vi ♡


End file.
